warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twoleg Prophecy
The Twoleg Prophecy Nav Bar [[The Twoleg Prophecy#NEWS|'News']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Dedication|'Dedication']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Fans|'Fans!']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Inspirations|'Inspirations']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Polls| Polls]] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Info|'Info']] :::: :::::::::Post Tenebras Lux: Light After Darkness. ::::Official Fiction rating: T for Violence; suggestive themes and disturbing scenes ::::::::::See Fictionratings.com for more info. Parts: Part One (Complete) | Part Two (Complete) | Part Three (Complete) | Part Four (Complete) The Twoleg Prophecy 2 Special: Sketches and Other Stuff | Songs that inspired TTP | The Tale of a Twoleg, a Keyboard, a Website, and a Story: How The Twoleg Prophecy came to be Note: Predictions subject to change. This story idea is about 2 years old! I Thought about how cool a story about how Twolegs get to know the clans, And thought if I could find a good storyline, I could do it. This is a result of long hours of sitting at the keyboard and crossing out ideas in my head. Here you go! I'll try to keep up with writing it! Sorry for any delay! 'NEWS' Update T1G3RSBL00D is coming 5/15/11 --Bravestar PROJECT: BLOOD '''''Dedication Dedicated to Logan, Who by his friendship, helped me to answer the call of the forest. Fans Sign here if you're a fan of TTP! [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 19:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Raven Randomness! [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] Leafwhisker 13:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone help this user with their messed up coded signature! FP Sunny ...Forever young...♥ '15:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC)'' EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 00:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 01:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 20:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ScienceChibi|'''The One Who Sneaks The Pie]][[User talk:ScienceChibi|'Trick Or Treats!']] 21:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 17:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Cardinalfire1234 04:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Cardinalfire1234(why did I pick a long name?) 18:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wildfire 14:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Moony My judgement's clouded like tonight's sky ♥ 23:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ☁A cloudy dayis like, you know,cloudy.☁ 09:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Inspirations I'd like to thank the people that inspired The Twoleg Prophecy right here: My friend, Logan, for telling me about Warriors. My Mom and Dad, for encouraging me to work on my gift for writing. Brian Jacques (1931 - 2011) for inspiring me to write, by writing Redwall. I'll miss you, Brian. Carl Macek (1951 - 2010) for localizing the anime that put John and Holly together. Hayao Miyazaki, for just being the awesome storyteller he is!!! Switchfoot, Stephen Bryce Avary, House of Heroes and Seabird for writing the songs that inspired me to write every time I turned on my iPod. All the awesome fans that made me feel inspired every time I saw their comments. Polls Do you like the direction that The Twoleg Prophecy is headed in as of 2/3/11? Yes No How often do you read The Twoleg Prophecy? Whenever it is updated Quite often Not that much What's The Twoleg Prophecy? How good is my writing style? Awesome Good Okay So-so Meh Info The Twoleg Prophecy is a story by WarriorcatZ1324. The story is about A Twoleg orphan named John Neko and his siblings Ashley, Ashton, Robert, and Rachel. They find the clans, and John finds he is prophecied to save the clans from the Doomclan, an evil band of rouges. Their leader, Falconstar, wants nothing more to destroy the clans utterly and swiftly. John finds himself racing against time to stop Doomclan from decimating his newly adopted clan and the others, and a mass of mysterious other prophecies and visions don't make the situation much better. Keep up with what happens as this four-part series evolves! Category:Fan Fictions Category:WarriorcatZ1324's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Series